


Christmas Morning

by EmiKougamine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Presents, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiKougamine/pseuds/EmiKougamine
Summary: Moldova, Romania and Bulgaria celebrate Christmas morning together.Human names used.
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Totally the wrong time of year to post this, I know. I'm just going through all the files I have from fanfiction.net that I completely forgot to upload here as well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, no creature stirred, not even a mouse.

And now, according to the numerals on the clock, it was the early hours of Christmas morning, and Alexandru was blinking sleepily, wondering why he’d woken up so early. Then it hit him: today was the day! Christmas was here!

Alexandru had gone to bed early, with the childish logic that the sooner you go to bed, the sooner the morning will come. And, of course, he had tried to stay awake all night, fervently hoping to catch Santa in the act of filling the stockings hanging by the fireplace or placing presents under the Christmas tree. 

Naturally, he had, despite his best efforts, fallen asleep not long after being put to bed by his brother, Vlad. The elder had listened with a fond smile while Alexandru had asked how the mysterious gift-giver managed to get all around the world in one night, and whether Father Christmas and his reindeer would like the mince pie and carrots left out for them.

‘Magic, of course’ was the mysterious reply, and the boy’s eyes had grown large as saucers at his brother’s accompanying wink and assurance that the food would be accepted, before drifting shut after a goodnight kiss was placed on his forehead. 

At midnight, he had been woken by the sound of bells and singing in the distance. The beautiful peals and choir echoed in the still night air, and he had been enthralled as he listened in wonder to the midnight Mass. The heavenly chorus of voices raised in song was both mystical and relaxing, and soon, his eyes grew tired again and he drifted off to sleep; the church bells blurring in his mind to become the tinkling of the bells on the reindeer and sleigh. Away, Comet! Up, Dasher, up, Vixen! Go, Dancer and Prancer, fly, Donner and Blitzen! And last but not least, proud Rudolph with his brilliant ruby-red nose, lighting up the sky to guide the way to all the houses down below. 

And now, a few hours later, Alexandru was wide awake and trembling with excitement. Deciding he couldn’t contain himself any longer, he threw off the covers before getting out of bed and reaching underneath for the prize he had hidden there. He drew it out carefully, admiring it once again before nodding in satisfaction. Perfect. He made to go out the room, then turned back, as if remembering something. He reached out a hand to draw back the curtain, then hesitated, unsure.

Did he dare check if it was a white Christmas yet? Half the fun was in the anticipation, and what if he was disappointed? True, Romania was cold in the winter, but the snows couldn’t always be relied on to come in time, especially in the recent years.

But a quick glance out the window proved his fears were ungrounded: a fresh layer had fallen during the night, leaving every surface coated in a thick white blanket. There would be plenty of material to build snowmen, and enough ammunition left over for a truly epic snowball fight. In fact, it was snowing now, the large white flakes colliding with each other as they drifted lazily down to join their brethren. Alexandru grinned happily and let the curtain fall shut. It was time to deliver his present.

_Tmp tmp tmp tmp tmp…_

_BANG!_

Little feet dashed out the room, along the hall and into the room at the end, eliciting sleepy cries of alarm from the occupants.

“Wake up, big brother! It’s Christmas!”

Alexandru jumped up at the side of the bed, startling Vlad and Dmitri. Red and green eyes – rather appropriately festive – opened as they bolted upright, looking around for the source of their disturbance before realising it was only an overly-excited seven-year-old. Vlad peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder to check the clock next to the bed.

“Alexei, it’s five thirty in the morning, what do you want?” he asked through a yawn, revealing the pointed canines both brothers possessed. 

“It’s Christmas!” he stated eagerly, staring at both men in turn with wide-eyed innocence. Vlad and Dmitri shared a look of mild irritation mixed with helpless tenderness.

“I _know_ it’s Christmas, _cel mic,_ but it’s so early. Can’t it wait?” Vlad ruffled his brother’s silky brown hair to take the sting out of his words.

He shook his head. “ _Nu_. I want to see what Father Christmas has delivered! And it’s _snowing_ outside _,_ come and see! Do you think he liked the mince pie I left out for him? I hope he did, because they’re really yummy and I made them specially for him. Well, you helped, but I told him that in the letter and you said he wouldn’t mind, which is amazing because I didn’t know you knew him, did Mr Lukas introduce you? I asked Peter if he knew him, because Mr Lukas is his cousin so they might have met each other. Or maybe Mr Tino took him to visit because he knows e _verything_ about Santa and oh! The carrots! Do you think the reindeer liked them too?” Alexandru’s words tumbled over themselves in his excitement, and Vlad could only listen to the rapid-fire babble in sleepy bemusement until the other finally ran out of breath and settled for dragging his brother out of bed.

Vlad cast his boyfriend an imploring glance as his energetic sibling continued tugging on his sleeve. From the other side of the bed, and therefore safely out of reach, Dmitri gave him an amused, though not entirely unsympathetic, shrug before laying back down, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow. Vlad stared in disappointment at the betrayal.

“Dmitri…” he complained, prodding the other’s broad back. A muffled ‘he’s _your_ brother, you deal with him’ was the only reply. Vlad frowned, making a face at his boyfriend - not that he could see it - before turning back to his brother, admitting defeat.

“Alright, I’m up. Let’s go and see what Father Christmas has brought, then.” Vlad allowed himself to be dragged out of bed this time, sliding his feet into slippers and snagging his dressing gown off the hook on the door on his way out. He made Alexandru do the same, despite the other’s impatient insistence that it wasn’t necessary. The fact that the statement was punctuated by chattering teeth rather proved otherwise, though, and he was quick to wrap the fluffy clothing around himself, grateful for its’ cosy warmth. 

Once sufficiently clothed, Alexandru raced downstairs, ignoring his brother’s warning to be careful - ‘You know you and stairs don’t mix well, look what happened last time!’ Peeking his head into the kitchen, the door of which had been left tantalisingly ajar, the youngster was greeted with a sight that made his heart leap in his chest.

The sherry glass was empty! And the plate was too, save for a few crumbs and a bit of leaf. Father Christmas really _had_ been here tonight! Alexandru let out a squeak of happiness before turning around to show his brother, pointing triumphantly at the sight as he hopped up and down.

“Look, look! It’s empty! He really did take it!” Vlad had to smile at the obvious enthusiasm, an infectious grin spreading over his face at his brother’s delight.

“He did indeed,” the elder confirmed. “And it looks he left a note too, do you see?” Alexandru hastily picked up the folded card placed on the empty plate and opened it, heart pounding as he scanned the lines written in neat script. 

_Dear Alexei,_ he read. _Thank you very much, the food was delicious! My reindeer told me they loved the carrots as well, so thank you again. In return for your kindness, I’ve left a little something for you under the tree. I hope you like it! Have a wonderful day, and I’ll see you next year! If you’re good, that is, which I’m sure you will be._

_All the best, Father Christmas._

_P.S: Give your brother my regards._

Alexandru’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in amazement. Not only had Father Christmas left presents _and_ accepted the food, he’d even taken the time to leave a thank you note, addressed personally to him! And the note at the end confirmed his suspicions; Vlad and Santa Claus knew each other, well enough to exchange greetings even! Evidently Lukas had introduced the two after all. Or Tino. One of the two, anyway.

Vlad came over to slide a hand around his brother’s shoulder, smiling down at him when the smaller raised his head in wide-eyed gratitude.

“See? I told you he’d like it,” he said. Alexandru nodded in mute agreement, too overcome to say anything. Vlad stroked his sibling’s hair as the boy read the note over again, confirming that it really was authentic, and not just a dream brought on by his vivid imagination.

The elder’s words snapped him out of his trance. “Don’t you want to see what the note means? What did Father Christmas leave for you?” Vlad asked gently, wondering how his brother would react to the presents that had been lovingly picked out for him.

Surprisingly, Alexandru shook his head. Vlad gave him a curious look before the other explained.

“That can wait. I have a present for you, big brother! But you can’t see it yet, it’s for cousin Dimi as well.” He added earnestly, pushing his confused brother back towards the stairs. Vlad turned to regard him with a baffled look, meeting the other’s frown.

“No peeking! It’s for both of you, and it’s supposed to be a surprise!” At the stern insistence, Vlad obediently headed back upstairs, climbing back into bed to greet the now-awake Dmitri, who raised his eyebrows in question at Vlad having returned alone. With a kiss, his boyfriend explained the situation, and the look of puzzlement turned into amused expectation at what his cousin had in store for them. 

They didn’t have to wait long, as Alexandru came running up the stairs a few moments later, clutching a sheet of paper in his hands. He quickly hid his hands behind his back as he dashed into the room, where the adults were sitting up in bed, their red and green eyes observing him with a look of fond expectation.

“Hold out your hands” Alexandru ordered, and the two obeyed, smiling at the tiny child’s imperious tone of command. “Close your eyes. No peeking! Hey, big brother, I said don’t look!” Dmitri sniggered as his boyfriend was rebuked, receiving an elbow in the ribs in return, though not hard enough to hurt. 

Alexandru nodded, satisfied that they weren’t going to ruin the surprise. He leaned over and placed the paper in the outstretched hands of his brother and cousin, their eyebrows raising in surprise at the unexpectedly light weight.

“O.K, you can open them now.” At their cue, the two opened their eyes and regarded the picture in front of them. It was a drawing of the three of them together, Alexandru standing in front of his guardians with a huge grin on his face. The adults had similar expressions of happiness, and the drawing as a whole was the typical style children the world over drew in school, the classic ‘this is my family’ piece.

Alexandru stared at his guardians in anxious silence, nervously waiting as they assessed the gift he’d worked so hard to make.

“Is it…alright? Do you like it?” he asked finally, playing with the tie of his gown as he looked up at the adults from lowered lashes. 

“This is amazing! _Mulțumesc_ , little one!” Vlad praised him, reaching out to hug his little brother. “You are so talented, great job!”

Dmitri was quick to second his boyfriend’s words. “This is an excellent drawing, Alexei, you should be very proud. Good job! And thank you. I’m honoured that you consider me part of your family.”

Alexandru flushed red at the praise, beaming from ear to ear as he jumped on the bed to throw his arms around the two. They returned the gesture, Vlad only just managing to avoid the precious drawing from being crumpled by the force of the tackle.

“I love you so much, big brother!” he exclaimed, burrowing his head into Vlad’s shoulder. “And you, cousin Dimi! You’re the best family anyone could ever have!” He hugged his cousin as well, grinning even more widely at the other’s ‘Likewise’.

“And we love you too, Alexei, more than anything in the world. Now, how about Dmitri goes and make us drinks while you show us what Father Christmas put in your stocking, how does that sound? Vlad chuckled at his boyfriend’s look of indignation as he was put on the spot, unable to protest as Alexandru nodded eagerly. This time, it was Dmitri being led downstairs by a little hand tugging on his sleeve.

Dmitri set about organising cups and spoons as the kettle boiled, pouring coffee into his and Vlad’s mugs and putting a cup of hot chocolate into the microwave for Alexandru. The latter ran into the living room to retrieve his stocking, being momentarily distracted by the sight of the tree, standing in the corner of the room in all its’ majestic glory. It shimmered with glittering tinsel and iridescent baubles, adorned with festive decorations in every size and shape.

And to top it all off, the crowning glory: a multi-faceted star that Alexandru had watched in open-mouthed amazement as his brother guided it carefully to the top, the ornament floating gently through the air at Vlad’s command.

Drawing out the tension, Alexandru purposely avoided looking at the presents, instead running over to the window, where fluffy white flakes were still drifting down in the garden. Stocking forgotten for the moment, he ran back to the bottom of the stairs, shouting up to his brother.

“Big brother, look outside. It’s snowing!” he called up.

“I can see that, now get your stocking! I’m waiting!” Vlad’s voice, tinged with impatience floated back down to him. Pouting that this hadn’t received the reaction he was hoping for, Alexandru turned to Dmitri, who had finished making the drinks and was preparing to take them up to the bedroom.

“Cousin Dimi, look, it’s snowing! Can I go play in it after? Please? I promise I’ll wear my coat and boots and everything, so can I?” Dmitri, halfway up the stairs, turned and smiled at the excited child, careful not to spill any liquid from the drinks he carried on the tray.

“Of course, you can, but not right now or your drink will get cold. Fetch your stocking, and you can play in the snow after breakfast, OK?”

“O.K!”

Dmitri shook his head slightly at the boy’s hyperactive chatter before heading up the rest of the steps. He was just putting the cups on the bedside table when a shriek of delight echoed from downstairs. The adults shared a knowing, satisfied look – the main present had evidently been not only discovered, but extremely gratefully received.

Alexandru came flying up the stairs – not literally this time, thank goodness, he’d learnt _that_ lesson the hard way – and burst into the room, his entire face, no his entire _body_ radiating joy. He was carrying a teddy that was almost as big as he was, his little hands almost disappearing in the toy’s plush fur. He divebombed onto the bed, trying to hug the adults while still keeping hold of the enormous stuffed animal.

“thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” The stream of gratitude was muffled by the fur of the teddy, but Alexandru’s heartfelt thanks was perfectly understandable nonetheless. For the second time, the three shared a hug, caught up in the little one’s infectious elation.

Once he’d calmed down somewhat, Vlad seated his brother in the armchair with his mug of hot chocolate, the teddy at his side for him to continue snuggling into. As he sipped the creamy liquid (making an impressive chocolate moustache in the process) Vlad asked the all-important question.

“So, Alexei, what are you going to call him? Or her?”

Alexandru’s face pursed in concentration before brightening. One hand stroked the silky soft fur as he replied decidedly.

“I think I’ll call him…”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand the rest is up to you. Any suggestions are welcome :)
> 
> This story was inspired by the Christmas when my sister and I were six. Our parents put our presents in one of those plastic sacks with a picture of Santa on and a banner with the usual ‘these presents belong to xxx’ on the front. However, we were much more interested in the teddies with their arms around our respective goodie bags than we were what was actually inside them. Because what kid wouldn’t be over the moon at getting a teddy almost as big as you are for Christmas? (Who am I kidding, who in general wouldn’t?)
> 
> Translation: Romanian
> 
> cel mic: little one
> 
> nu: no
> 
> Mulțumesc: thank you
> 
> If any of these are incorrect, or there are different ways of saying them, especially if there is a particular term of endearment used between brothers, cousins, family etc, I’d appreciate any corrections or suggestions.


End file.
